Ashcloud
"He's a murderer, and he'll destroy our clan! We should have listened to Hawkfeather." — Ashcloud about Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 Ashcloud is a dark gray and white tom with pale green eyes. Character Summary Ashcloud is a warrior of ShadowClan. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Ashcloud is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 17 When Iceslide and the rest of RiverClan arrive at the gathering, he sees his friend Baconstripe among the ShadowClan warriors, but he's deep in conversation with Redblaze and a young warrior named Ashcloud. Iceslide decides he'd better not bother him, mildly disappointed. - Chapter 19 While the leaders share regular clan news, Iceslide sees Baconstripe and pads over to him, quietly asking him what he thinks about the rogues. Baconstripe shakes his head and says he has no idea, as rogues don't usually give them this much trouble. Beside him, Ashcloud wonders where they came from, as there aren't many rogues around here. Baconstripe frowns and says he guesses cats travel, adding that perhaps they'll leave when they realize how many of them there are. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Ashcloud is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Ashcloud is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 1 Bloompaw awakes Rainpaw at dawn for a training session, telling him that Greenpine and Ashcloud are waiting outside. Rainpaw is exhausted, noting that last night they had a training session at the burnt sycamore. When he goes into the clearing, Greenpine and Ashcloud are sitting in wait. She notices how tired Rainpaw is and tells him that this will be all the training for today, and he can take off the rest of the day to rest. Ashcloud gazes at her fondly and comments that she's very kind, and a lot of mentors could learn a thing or two from her. Greenpine is embarrassed and thanks him, adding that he's a wonderful mentor too. The two cats gaze at each other, and the apprentices exchange an amused, but awkward look. Rainpaw notes that any cat could see that Greenpine and Ashcloud are a mouse tail away from becoming mates. Rainpaw asks what they'll be learning today, and they snap their attention away from each other, remembering their apprentice. When Ashcloud says that they'll be hunting in trees, Greenpine adds that it's not something ShadowClan cats do often, yet it's a good skill to learn. Rainpaw asks Ashcloud and Greenpine hopefully if they're joining them, and Greenpine repeats the question to Bluerain, who confirms that it's what she came to suggest, if they don't mind. Ashcloud teases Rainpaw, commenting that he's very happy to have his mother come along. As the cats leave the camp, Greenpine pads alongside Ashcloud, their pelts brushing. Ashcloud leads them out of camp. In the forest, Greenpine, Ashcloud, and Bluerain watch Bloompaw climb a tree. He encourages her apprentice, telling her that she's halfway there. Bloompaw is afraid as she responds, saying she isn't sure if she can go any higher. He continues to encourage her until she attempts to catch a thrush. He grows worried and tells her to wait, but at the same moment, she jumps and nearly falls, dangling from a branch and struggling to hold on. Ashcloud is closest to the tree and shoots forward to climb after his apprentice, but Poppypaw is faster and helps her. When the apprentices make it back down safely, Ashcloud groans in relief, and Greenpine leans on him reassuringly. Ashcloud comments that he doesn't think he could have torn up that tree as quickly as Poppypaw did. Bluerain says that she seems to have a natural talent for climbing. Ashcloud tells her not to tell SkyClan that, joking that they might want her for themselves. He tells Poppypaw that ShadowClan will be lucky to call her one of their warriors. Poppypaw is embarrassed and grateful. Afterwards, Greenpine and Ashcloud send their apprentices to hunt in the marsh. Though they claimed they'd be watching them and assessing their skills, Rainpaw sees that they're sitting close together, purring and giving each other compliments. - Chapter 2 Depthwater is standing by the meeting rock, organizing patrols. He asks Crowmask to lead a patrol to leave fresh scent markers on the WindClan border, and tells him to bring Rosebreeze, Ashcloud, and Silverblossom. Rosebreeze and Ashcloud pad over, and after Silverblossom reminds Depthwater of the apprentices assessments, Depthwater has Maplefur and Diamondpaw join the patrol instead. - Chapter 3 When the group returns wounded, Ashcloud bristles as he asks if a fox attacked them, staring at the battered cats anxiously as he asks if it's made a den in their territory. - Chapter 4 It's noted that Ashcloud and Greenpine's kits have been made apprentices. But strangely enough, just after this, they stopped being mates. No cat is sure what happened between them. But there seems to be no hard feelings between them. Rainheart supposes that as long as they're on good terms, whatever had split them up wasn't anything serious. - Chapter 6 When Rainheart steps out of the nursery, he's surprised to see many cats in the clearing watching him curiously. Ashcloud is the closest, sitting beside Copperstripe, and he guesses that Poppywing is kitting. Rainheart nods, trembling nervously. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Ashcloud is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Ashcloud is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Foxpaw. Ashcloud is listed under Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Chapter 1 Bloodkit sees two senior warriors; Ashcloud and Rosebreeze, sitting a few fox lengths away watching him. Bloodkit catches Rosebreeze's eye, and she looks away, while Ashcloud twitches his tail awkwardly. Later when Poisonedsap claims she saw Bloodkit push Swiftkit into the thorns, Ashcloud agrees, saying "So did I." - Chapter 4 Cobratail says that Crowmask's patrol has found Thunderclan scent on their side of the thunderpath and announces he's taking a patrol to see for himself. He calls for Ashcloud, Greenpine, and Cliffshade to join him, as well as Cougarfoot and Mottledpaw. Bloodkit sees the patrol leave through the thorn tunnel and thinks about how fun it must be to go out into the forest to hunt and patrol. - Chapter 5 During Stonekit's apprentice ceremony, Ashcloud and Blackstorm call out to Depthstar and race into the camp, panting. Depthstar asks what's wrong, and Blackstorm reveals that Maplefur has died, just as the third cat on the patrol, Cougarfoot, carries the dead warrior into camp. Cougarfoot explains that they'd been patrolling by the Thunderclan border when they found Maplefur's body just a fox length into their territory. He adds that his body was cold and there's Thunderclan scent all over him. - Chapter 6 When Bloodkit pads through the crowd for his apprentice ceremony, Ashcloud murmurs "It's that one" to Greenpine. - Chapter 10 During the attack on Thunderclan, Ashcloud and Timberstorm each attack a guard while the clan runs into the Thunderclan camp. - Chapter 11 Ashcloud and Copperstripe are pushing sticks into the roof of the warriors den when Rosebreeze yowls out, beginning to give birth. The two warriors freeze and look to the nursery. Many cats abandon their duties to see what's happening. Ashcloud comments that Shadowclan is lucky to have so many kits being born. Cliffshade twitches his tail and retorts that it means more mouths to feed, and leaf-bare is hard enough. Cobratail asks everyone to continue strengthening the dens, and Ashcloud and the others do so. - Chapter 12 When Bloomfire announces that she's expecting kits, Bloodpaw lets out a purr and pushes his way through Ashcloud and Greenpine to press his head against Bloomfire's. - Chapter 14 While the clan waits for news on Dewstorm's condition, Ashcloud nervously asks what will happen if Dewstorm dies and Shadowclan is left without a medicine cat. Copperstripe lowers his head and quietly responds that Starclan will tell them what to do. - Chapter 15 Bloodfur returns to camp from a hunting patrol with Ashcloud and Copperstripe, carring a thrush. He looks proud. Ashcloud and Copperstripe flank him. - Chapter 16 When Foxpaw is apprenticed, Depthstar announces that her mentor will be Ashcloud. Foxpaw pads forward to meet him and touches noses with him. When Cardinalpaw is apprenticed to Bloodfur, Ashcloud murmurs behind him, "Is Depthstar crazy?". Bloodfur twitches his ear. Ashcloud breathes that Depthstar should know better than to give Bloodfur an apprentice, as it's surely a bad idea. Copperstripe agrees, adding not to forget what Hawkfeather said about him. Bloodfur grows anxious. After Bloodfur fights Revengeheart, Ashcloud breathes "Look at the blood on his fur." - Chapter 17 When Bloodfur enters the camp, Ashcloud and Cliffshade are sitting near the thorn tunnel. When they see Bloodfur, they exchange a glance and walk away. Bloodfur thinks to himself that he will prove that they're wrong about him one day. When the patrol returns with the bodies of Brownstripe and Diamondrain, Ashcloud murmurs "This is crazy" not far from Bloodfur, saying that they're losing so many warriors. When Bloodfur is accused of murder, Ashcloud screeches "Murderer!" When Bloodfur goes to speak with Flameheart in the forest, Ashcloud's accusation echoes in his mind. Later when Bloodfur is thinking about the cats who wronged him, Ashcloud is listed as one of them. - Chapter 18 When Bloodfur returns to camp with Revengeheart and the others, Ashcloud comments that he thought Bloodfur had left. - Chapter 19 When Bloodfur, Mottledface, and Revengeheart sneak away, Revengeheart mentions that Ashcloud and Cliffshade are guarding the camp, and they'll need to avoid them. - Chapter 21 When Bloodfur and his friends return to camp, Ashcloud is sitting by the fresh kill pile. He grunts Bloodfur's name. - Chapter 27 When Bloodfur is tracking Creamheart, he nearly runs into Greenpine's patrol. He sees her between some bushes up ahead and hears her praise Ashcloud's catch, as well as another cat say "Wow!". Bloodfur carefully circles around the patrol until he's past them. When Bloodfur admits to killing Cardinalpaw, Ashcloud yowls that the kit born in blood tried to destroy their clan. - Chapter 32 When Bloodfur and Mistybreeze return to camp, they see Greenpine and Timberstorm crouched over Ashcloud's body, their eyes closed and ears flat. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Ashcloud is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Ashcloud is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "Where did they come from? There aren't many rogues around here." -Ashcloud to Baconstripe and Iceslide about the rogues in "Beyond the River", chapter 19 - "You're very kind. A lot of mentors could learn a thing or two from you." -Ashcloud to Greenpine in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 1 - "You can do it, Bloompaw! You're halfway there!" -Ashcloud when Bloompaw climbs a tree in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 1 - "Don't tell SkyClan that, they might want her for themselves. ShadowClan will be lucky to call you one of our warriors." -Ashcloud about Poppypaw's climbing skills in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 1 - "ShadowClan is lucky to have so many kits being born." -Ashcloud during Rosebreeze's kitting in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "What if he dies, and ShadowClan is left without a medicine cat?" -Ashcloud about Dewstorm in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 14 - "He should know better than to give Bloodfur an apprentice. Surely it's a bad idea?" -Ashcloud in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 16 - "This is crazy. We're losing so many warriors!" -Ashcloud in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 - "He's a murderer and he'll destroy our clan! We should have listened to Hawkfeather." -Ashcloud about Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 Character Development and Origins Ashcloud was originally the mate of Breezemoon and the father of Emberpaw, Hyenapaw, Foxshadow, and Cavernpaw. He was first described as a black tom with dark ginger splashes, white ears, chin, and tail tip. He had a dark pink nose and amber eyes, and is noted to be small. He dislikes winter. ashcloud.JPG Tree3.JPG Tree2.JPG Gallery Tumblr onbwhmlv361vgq8iuo1 r1 1280.jpg|Ashcloud's design Tumblr_op8y1loXTQ1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Ashcloud and his clanmates accuse Bloodfur of murder Videos Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters